Un démon au paradis
by Gwendal Rowlkien
Summary: One shot pas drôle du tout et à ne pas lire si vous avez des pulsions suicidaires. Hiruma et Sena, ce fut une grande histoire d'amour. J'ai bien dit "ce fut".
**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. Je ne possède que l'histoire de ce one shot.

 **Note** **:** Sérieux, j'dois arrêter d'être un fanboy sentimental comme ça. J'me fait du mal pour rien. Et à vous aussi, potentiels lecteurs…

S'il y a des fautes, bah je m'en tape. J'suis sensible, fragile, un gros nul, et j'ai pleuré en écrivant ça, alors j'ai pas eu le courage de relire !

 **Un démon au paradis**

Après avoir vaincu les Teikoku Alexanders, remportant ainsi le Christmas Bowl, nous avons fait la fête, comme toute bonne équipe qui se respecte. Tout le monde était présent. J'ai même osé boire un peu d'alcool, bien que ça n'ait pas plu à Mamori… Il y a avait des joueurs d'autres équipes, et parmi nos amis les plus proches, Riku, Kidd et Tetsuma des Seibu Wild Gunman, Marco et Gao des Hakushu Dinosaurs, Shin, Takami, Otawara et Sakuraba des Ôjô White Knigths, Kakei et Mizumachi des Kyoshin Poseidon, Bamba des Tâiyo Sphinx…

Tant d'amis qui nous ont soutenus tout au long de notre montée vers le grand final, persuadé que moi, l'Eyeshield, était le seul véritable atout ! Même Yamato, Taka et Héraclès étaient là pour fêter notre victoire, bien qu'il s'agisse de leur défaite… Mais le plus beau dans cette soirée, c'est que j'ai passé la nuit avec Hiruma. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ça faisait longtemps que nous étions… un couple ? Je pense que c'est ça. Hiruma ne voulait pas que ça se sache, car il n'aimait pas dévoiler des choses sur lui. Moi, je m'en fichais, car ça prouverait aux autres que le démoniaque quaterback de notre équipe était capable d'être gentil. Car il avait toujours été gentil avec moi lorsque nous étions seuls. J'avais déjà passé deux semaines de vacances chez lui, et c'était simplement magique. Il était totalement différent.

Mais pour en revenir à cette soirée de fête, eh bien nous sommes rentrés chez lui, rien que lui et moi, et durant une bonne partie de la nuit, il m'a fait l'amour. Pas comme d'habitude cependant : ses gestes étaient différents, il semblait profiter de l'instant présent, il ne se faisait pas pressant comme à son habitude, il prenait le temps, comme s'il souhaitait redécouvrir chaque parcelle de mon corps, et il me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, m'embrassait tendrement. Finalement, on a vu les étoiles ensemble. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de plaisir avec lui, et cette fois-ci nous avions partagé l'orgasme ensemble. C'était merveilleux. Mais le plus merveilleux, c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pour la première fois. Il l'a murmuré avec tant de douceur, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de lui répondre que c'était réciproque, car après tout, pourquoi lui aurais-je menti ? J'étais tellement heureux qu'il m'aime au point de parvenir à me le dire. Puis Hiruma m'a enlacé, et ne m'a plus lâché jusqu'au lendemain.

Notre relation a continuée trois mois. Trois mois de bonheur, d'éclats de rire, de nuit à faire l'amour, de soirées à regarder des films, de sorties avec nos amis, d'entraînements pour la World Cup Youth… Puis il y eut ce jour. Cet entraînement. Où Hiruma, alors qu'il allait lancer la balle à Monta, s'effondra. Et tout devint un véritable cauchemar, tant pour lui que pour moi.

Le diagnostic était très clair. Il avait une tumeur au cerveau, et les médecins ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Plus qu'un mois à vivre pour Hiruma. Ce fut ce qui m'achevât le plus. De voir Hiruma perdre ses moyens. Son autonomie. Il se détestait. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à me regarder dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir de la pitié. Les autres voulurent aider, mais Hiruma déclara qu'il n'avait besoin que de moi. Cependant, il accepta la visite de Musashi et Kurita, durant une journée complète. Ce fut un moment dur pour les trois amis. Et pour moi également…

Ça commença par la vue. Un jour il se leva et m'annonça qu'il ne voyait plus de l'œil gauche. Puis la perte de l'équilibre fit son apparition, et parfois il devait s'appuyer sur moi pour changer de pièce. Il commença ensuite à ne plus parvenir à trouver ses mots. Je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais, et je savais qu'il m'était reconnaissant, mais que peut-être, au fond de lui, il avait imaginé un meilleur avenir pour nous deux. Et c'était douloureux. Je me demandais parfois comment moi, Sena, pauvre lycéen d'à peine seize ans, j'arrivais à tenir le coup. Je devais le laver, l'habiller parfois, et le faire manger, car il n'était presque plus capable de se débrouiller seul. Kerberos, son chien tout aussi démoniaque, s'assagit considérablement : sans doute ressentait-il la détresse de son maître, et peut-être même savait-il que… que c'était… la fin. Et ces mots me frappèrent de plein fouet. Je ne prenais conscience que maintenant de la gravité de la situation, comprenant que je m'étais voilé la face pour ne pas souffrir moi-même. Mais les faits étaient pourtant bien là : j'allais perdre Hiruma, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Il allait mourir et j'allais finir seul. Sans mon homme, sans mon capitaine, mon quaterback qui me donne le ballon et me dit quoi faire, qui m'encourage quand je pense que tout est terminé durant un match serré contre un adversaire semblant imbattable.

Quelque part, je me dis qu'il savait déjà pour la tumeur, mais qu'il avait préféré attendre, quitte à prendre des risques, que nous remportions le Christmas Bowl : s'il avait fait les démarches nécessaire, nous n'aurions pas eut de quaterback avant un moment et nous aurions perdu. Mais j'aurais préféré perdre le tournoi plutôt que lui. Car le tournoi, au fond, qu'était-il, comparé à tout l'amour que je portais à Hiruma ? Nous nous serions relevé, nous aurions réessayé l'an prochain, nous aurions pansé notre blessure au coeur. Mais là, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Comment allais-je vivre sans Hiruma ?

Dans la dernière semaine, Hiruma resta au lit tous les jours, et ne mangea que très peu. Il se déplaça uniquement pour les besoin urgent et laissa exceptionnellement Kerberos dormir sur le lit. Et un soir, il me tendit une boîte. Il me demanda de ne l'ouvrir que lorsqu'il serait parti. J'ai éclaté en sanglots. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Parce que, honnêtement, ça aurait été à lui de pleurer, car c'était lui qui allait mourir, pas moi. Moi, j'allais encore avoir ma vie devant moi, pour jouer au football américain, voir mes amis, rire avec eux, regarder des films… Et lui, que lui restait-il ? Un seul œil pour voir, un cerveau qui disjoncte, et un pauvre petit-ami faible.

Hiruma a tendu le bras et m'as attiré contre lui. J'ignore comment, car il avait l'air très faible. Il a séché mes larmes d'un geste vide d'énergie, et je me suis blotti contre lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Nos respirations, ainsi que celle de Kerberos, étaient les seuls bruits perceptibles dans la pièce. Puis il a bougé, et a fait en sorte que nous soyons allongés face à face, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je veux que tu sois la dernière chose que je vois » m'a-t-il murmuré.

Il m'a embrassé. C'était un baiser doux, agréable et horrible à la fois, car il s'agissait du dernier que nous échangions. Il m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait. C'était sincère, et je lui ai dit que moi aussi, je l'aimais. Qu'il était toute ma vie, et que j'étais sûrement trop sentimental. Mais il a sourit, et ensuite il a fermé les yeux. Et ne s'est plus jamais réveillé.

Je suis resté collé contre lui jusqu'à ce que son corps commence à devenir froid. Kerberos s'est mit à hurler à la mort, essayant de réveiller son maître avec des coups de museau. Mais rien n'y fit. Et j'avais beau lui dire de se taire, ça ne changeait rien, parce que je pleurais et que j'avais encore moins de crédibilité qu'avant.

J'ai finalement appelé Musashi, puis Kurita. Des gens sont venus chercher son corps, et les obsèques ont été organisées par Mamori et Musashi. Comme Hiruma était du genre à avoir plus d'ennemis que d'amis, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il n'y ait que les Devil Bats, mais il y eut beaucoup de joueurs, et donc d'amis, mais aussi des gens que je ne connaissais pas, qui devait être de la famille d'Hiruma.

J'ai fait un discours, et j'ai pleuré. Et du coup, j'ai fait pleurer Suzuna et beaucoup d'autres, comme les trois frères, mais aussi des gens que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pleurer un jour : Marco versa une larme, mais aussi Shin, et même Habashira. Durant mon discours, j'ai annoncé que j'étais le petit-ami d'Hiruma et que j'étais resté avec lui jusqu'à la toute fin, et qu'ainsi il n'avait pas été seul comme il l'avait souvent été auparavant. J'ai dit à quel point je l'avais aimé et continuais de l'aimer. A quel point j'allais l'aimer toute ma vie. Et que j'étais reconnaissant aux Dieux, quels qu'ils soient, d'avoir fait en sorte que je croise son chemin, et qu'il m'avait transmis une passion que jamais je ne quitterais.

Je suis rentré chez Hiruma. Mamori s'est occupée d'aller voir mes parents car je n'avais pas envie de les voir, et de les regarder s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Et j'ai repensé à la boîte. Elle contenait des photos de l'équipe, du Christmas Bowl, et surtout, des photos de lui et moi. Je savais qu'il en avait pris, peu importe les moyens utilisés pour parvenir à prendre ces photos, et j'étais content de les voir enfin. Il y avait aussi son testament : il me léguais Kerberos, son appartement, tous ses biens, et l'équipe, ainsi qu'une grosse somme d'argent. Il léguais aussi beaucoup de choses à Kurita et Musashi, mais je survolais uniquement ces lignes, pressé de voir la suite. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre était une gourmette sur laquelle était gravé « propriété privée », ce qui me fit rire et pleurer à la fois, car je n'avais appartenu qu'à lui, et une note, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse écrire une truc pareil, même sous la contrainte : _« Si jamais tu doute un jour des sentiments que j'ai pu avoir à ton égard, rappelle-toi nos derniers instant. Et sache que si je t'ai forcé à rejoindre l'équipe, ce n'était pas pour tes jambes en or. C'était un coup de foudre, Sena. Je t'aime. Hiruma. »_

Hiruma est décédé juste après le Christmas Bowl.

Parfois, j'entends toujours sa voix.

Hurler « ya-ha ! » pendant que je cours.


End file.
